Mary Sue Theories Revisited
by ForeverYoursEmma
Summary: Not every new girl catches the boys' eyes, because contrary to popular belief, the guys of Big Time Rush are not dogs. Dispelling Mary Sue stories like siblings, girl bands, and more that plague the fandom.


**I want to start by saying I am not writing this to offend anyone. There are some really great OC stories out there. I am just sick of the new girl, sibling, related to Gustavo, and girl band stories that plague the fandom. I'll admit, I am being a bit of a hypocrite, because I do have a girl band OC story, but that was before I realized how cliché and Sue-ish my girls were. So, enjoy some Sue theory dispelling. And please don't flame me.**

* * *

><p><strong>I The New Girl<strong>

A girl enters the Palmwoods, suitcase in one hand, duffle in the other with a bright smile on her face. Her mother follows close behind, no smile, one bag, and a look of worry on her face. Maybe she already saw the Palmwoods' prices or maybe she is just worried she is throwing money into a fire.

The girl is a mediocre actress with a high school choir trained singing voice, but a potentially sleazy talent scout told her she has what it takes (while he looked at her chest) and that was enough to drive the girl to beg her mom to drop everything and move her out to LA to chase a dream that probably will be crushed in a year.

Her mother tries not to look disgusted as Mr. Bitters hands her the key with greasy fingers while shamefully trying to flirt with her. The girl is too busy taking in the new, glamorous surroundings to notice. Her smile only grows wider at the sight of the glistening pool with teens just like her surrounding it.

The boys of Big Time Rush are coincidentally coming down the elevator, heading to the pool as the girl's mother finishes paying the security deposit. The mother and daughter pair pass the boys on the way to the elevators, the girl offering them a shy smile, blushing furiously as she recognizes them. James not so subtly glances at her ass while the other three boys nod their heads in approval.

Once the elevator closes, the boys share a look. "Kind of hot," James says with a nod and the boys begin walking again. "Anybody posing me a challenge?"

The other three groan and Kendall punches him in the arm as they reach the pool. After about an hour, the new girl is in the back of all their minds. A few days later, James flirts with her for fifteen minutes before returning to the boys, claiming, "She just isn't my type."

And that was that. The new girl fades into the background and she is just another girl practicing a script or briefly passing them in the hallway. It only takes six months for her dream to end. Her definitely sleazy manager tries to get her to sleep with a casting director and her mom promptly demands her home.

As she takes the walk of shame with her squeaky wheeled suitcase, she passes the boys in the lobby. "Isn't that the new girl we met six months ago?" Logan asks. "What was her name again?" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos turn to James who just shrugs.

"Beats me."

* * *

><p><strong>II The Siblings<strong>

Upon learning they would be heading to LA, the hardest part for Logan, James, and Carlos was saying good-bye to their families and even Kendall didn't want to say good-bye to his best friends' amazing moms (even if James's mom did scare him just a little bit).

Carlos's family threw him a spur of the moment going away party, which all the families attended. His father forcefully made him promise not to do any LA drugs ("if you think the stuff is freaky here, wait until you say Los Angeles") before pulling him into a giant bear hug, the first of many that night. His mother began crying only five minutes into the party, which caused Logan and James's moms to begin crying as well. The only thing that calmed them down was the boys promising to call or Skype everyday, texting not counting as meaningful communication.

Logan's older brother, Steve, seemed the least affected by the whole idea. He joked that his baby brother was going to become gay or at least bi in LA and that his reputation would be ruined the minute he starts dancing in tight pants. But, halfway through the night, Steve pulls Logan aside and gives him a real hug, saying, "I'm really going to miss you, baby brother. And here's a parting gift, but expect some repayment when you make it big." Steve hands Logan a twenty, to which he rolls his eyes at, but still appreciates the gesture.

James is an only child; his parents couldn't get along well enough after he was born to give him a baby brother or sister. His father married a younger woman a few years ago, but that did not come with a hot sister to reenact Cruel Intentions with (a movie the other guys never stop making fun of him for watching). His mother was always too busy building a small empire to remarry, but James doesn't really care. He actually enjoys being an only child most of the time, but the party hadn't been one of the times. Still, spending his last night in that Minnesota hell hole with his mom wasn't that bad either.

Carlos's two younger brothers stayed by his sides for most of the party, begging for him to take them out to play one last hockey game. Though it was very tempting and at one point he did begin grabbing his coat, Carlos had to reject the idea. Instead, he and his brothers spent one last night stuffing their faces with corndogs and he promised them he would call and visit whenever he could. And, of course, send at least one box of California corndogs.

The event was definitely a guy thing. Besides the moms and a few aunts, the room was clear of younger girls other than Katie. Before he died, Kendall's dad used to joke Minnesota was a man's country, which always earned a glare from every woman present. Most girls would be uncomfortable at the loud, football talk filled party, but Katie was right at home setting up a poker game on the kitchen table. Mrs. Knight never blamed anything, but the lack of female influence for Katie's love of all things business and poker. Girls just didn't belong in the guys usual lifestyle because they never grew up with it.

* * *

><p><strong>III Spawn of Roque<strong>

The two things Gustavo Roque is actually committed to are music and deeply rooted hatred for Matthew McConaughey. Not once in his life has he had a relationship with a woman that has lasted longer than Carlos with a corndog (he didn't count Kelly; he pays her). He suprises even himself with how much he has come to care for the dogs, but that doesn't mean he is ready to actually settle down.

There was only one woman in Gustavo's life that could have been the one and he doesn't even remember her name. All he remembers is that she was beautiful, energetic, and his final strike with LA hotels after one eventful night in a room when he was forty pounds lighter. A few botched dates after that, he was back to music and Matthew McConaughey bashing on various blogs.

Gustavo admits to himself alone at night after swearing at Matthew across the yard that he could use love in his life. But, after writing a sad song about it, he is back to playing golf on his big screen, eating pudding, and thanking God he doesn't have a wife of girlfriend tying him down.

So, when James asks one day, "Gustavo, do you have a hot daughter or niece you could introduce us to?"

He laughs in the boy's face.

* * *

><p><strong>IV The Girl Band<strong>

Every once in awhile, when Logan is off again with Camille, he likes to casually flirt with a girl on the pool deck or play a game of cards with another in the park. However, he doesn't find himself attracted to every girl who wears a pair of classes or happens to like math or school. Logan likes to keep his options open. If he didn't, he never would have dated and fallen in love with Camille.

Sometimes, Carlos likes to share a corndog with a pretty girl that doesn't find him weird, or creepy, or in most cases, crazy. However, he doesn't need a girl who loves exactly what he does (not counting corndogs) and carries a helmet or other piece of sports equipment around.

James believes he has flirted with everything single girl at the Palmwoods, but won't say how many shot him down (Logan's calculations show at least three fourths). He'll admit to be a bit of a man whore and does try to get with many girls. But, that doesn't mean the girl that will get him to settle down has to have flirt with every boy she's ever met and constantly carry a mirror. Though James will never admit it, he is a closet romantic who wants a girl who can change him for the better.

When Kendall was dating Jo, it always shocked him how little they actually had in common, but how similar they were. He liked to think that was how their relationship worked so well, but he also noticed it really just led to most of their biggest fights, jealousy being the recurring theme. So, when she broke up with him to follow her dreams, Kendall vowed never to date a girl exactly like him again (though given the chance, he would give it another go with Jo). He didn't need a leader type who loves hockey with all her heart. He needs someone he likes, simple as that.

The guys get a lot of fan mail with girls comparing their group with the boys. Though they write back with kind words, they are always thinking how scary the idea of a group of girls exactly like them.

"It's like Invasion of the Body Snatchers," Carlos remarks after reading yet another letter.

"It's nothing like Invasion of the Body Snatchers," Logan says while writing a letter back to a fan.

"Could you guys imagine a girl group coming to LA with our exact personality?" Kendall asks, placing another letter in his done pile. All the boys visibly shudder before going back to writing, hoping that will never happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review with more ideas.<strong>

**-Emma**


End file.
